User talk:Bart K
Hello! Bart K 14:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :A very warm welcome and happy editing - 15:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Haj :D Eschodblieëf mich. Zówse Ben wille stäöne op Forum:State elections? Dae kèntj 't broeke en doe ouch t'r bleng van ós stedje. Doe höbs 'm aan ;) --OWTB 14:59, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Oceana News |} |} 10:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 't Betuundje hiebaove, en es se nag get hölp neudig höbs, den wèts se mich te vènje, woh? --OuWTB 07:34, 17 August 2008 (UTC) : Dien industriestedje is ouch al klaor, dös wo wachs se-n op? Newport Ben (talk) 06:17, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ich tillefonieër 'm nag waal op dizdaags. --OuWTB 06:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Sjone daag jónge luuj, 't is det ich jónker bön merra.. Ich haop neet mich noe te vesjrangkelere. Esche tuuntj, ich kóm truuk men. Zówse zo vröntjelik kinne zeen óm mich 'n vebinjingske te tune? Nao daen indust.sjtad? Bart K 14:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ouch 'ne sjoeane daag. Daen link dae se zeuks, vinjs se hie. ('t plaetske hèt zich nuuje paort/have, waar dös dend'rtieje vólkómme ispirrasieloeas, ofwaal wie gweunlik :P) --OuWTB 15:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Zjezumina! Is det neet e bietje belachelik grót?? Det oetsjtäöndje zaal 'ch waal 's get bedriefskes euverzètte nao g'n Ingels. De's baoves zjuus henjig, det e-pós dezen gebroeker wen d'r e berichske op z'n EuPaasj krieg! Kinse-n msn'e en wikië tegliek :) Bart K 15:05, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wiezoea groeat?? Danke sjoean. Höb ich tanna get nöttigs in mien laeve gedoon (((A))) --OuWTB 15:10, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hèrinner mer neet mieë :) tsoe lestig oet te lègke. Allein, wróm höbse euveral zón spaaj ri-jaksie? Bösse drek aan dien hoeswèrk begósj zeker ;) Bart K 15:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"Helaas" höb ich nag gein hoeswèrk, gein èch in jeker geval. Mer waat ich waal mót doon is die beuk 's kafte, lèsser jaor had ich €6 aan bokesjaaj :P (spandje dös de kroean) Wate mattematiek höbs doe? Iche Wi C, kut väöl beuk jóng! Stók of 8 :S (en den nag te verstenje det 't de mekkelikke mattematiek is :S) --OuWTB 15:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Jao, ich had ouch sjajsesväöl bokesjaaj, stök of drie eurje. Ich höb ouch C-Mattematiek :D Kömp v'r mesjiens den inne zèlvendje groop :) Bart K 15:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Det zów waal keul zeen jao :D Ich kóm noe ouch op msn, kintj v'r dao get perseunlikker kallen es hie. --OuWTB 15:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your donation! It will be well spent. -- 15:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Kèns se dich toet börgere ópwèrke? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wie väöl móch nag? (ewèrk) Bart K 08:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::32 bewèrkinger i g'r höjdjnaomsruumdje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::English please. This isnt Maores Pierlot McCrooke 09:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::We were just talking about how many edits he still needed to become a citizen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Milk is good for ya! Care to help out with my Milk is good for everyone-media campaign? We need some more famous faces to support this media offensive. It is designed to improve the diet of Lovian children and the elderly. Want to help out, perhaps design a poster or at least put your name in the article? Whatcha say? Dr. Magnus 15:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship registration 07:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC)}} :Hello. My name is Bart Koenen, adress: 6 Vlackstreet in Hurbanova and I am from a male gender. Bart K 13:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) CCPL Please consider CCPL, our countries only Christian party. We want to reform the educational system and introduce Christian moral values in a society run by atheists and infected by their paranoid ideas, Dr. Magnus 20:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) V'r gaontj Ich höb Ben dès wieds gekrege :P Väöl hèrvólg d'rmit! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Danke :) Bart K 09:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) A tip: there's some good geography info on these pages: Peace Island and Western Peace Island. Martha Van Ghent 12:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, you could use those pages :) You might also want to read this discussion. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Good. I will work it out later. Bart K 11:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OK :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Estebleef, väöl vervólg d'rmit :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Danke :) Bart K 17:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Federal Police Bureau Chief As the Local Police authorities have been abolished, the Federal Police now operates in each state. Would you like to be appointed Bureau Chief for Oceana? You would be under the authority of the FedPol Commissioner and Assistant Commissioner, and you would have authority over a team of inspectors and officers. Martha Van Ghent 15:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I will gladly take your offer :) Bart K 12:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, Vote Thanks for the vote! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Federal elections Zóds se-n óp mir wille stömme bie g'r verkeziginger? Ich (ènd'ouch Ben) broeker dien stöm zieër zwaorelik! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Danke! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Kömps se weir tö rögke? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Elections Hey, resident of the State of Kings. As you know, the battle in the elections are started. I, Jhon Lewis of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, will fight against the liberal politician William Krosby. Here you will find my views and visit the CCPL Day! I hope I get your vote and Kings will be the way you want. Wabba The I (talk) 12:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much, friend! Wabba The I (talk) 11:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) doe aedeling http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:State_elections?curid=2781&diff=135916&oldid=135880 - I had hoped you were to vote for me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Jehjao :) Bart K (talk) 11:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I noticed you speak limburgish. Do you want to join Oos and I at the limburgish community wiki? Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's located here :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Wa hèltj det i? Ziem euverzichsziej ven alr wikieër oazoea? Oa mieë wie hólp? Bart K (talk) 15:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Jao, zoeaget. Det hèltj inliejinger euver wikieër in esouch inlichtingsziej èn hólpingsziej. Men 'd zöl neet euverbezóch waere :) Vólsjiks kóns se gwuuen get ópzètte haer? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good, zöjch zaon zeen den. Liej mich dao meh wiejer i denne Bart K (talk) 15:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sjoean, v'r zeen ós dao :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I think Limburgish is becoming to new Catalan on the internet. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Haha. What about Oceana? We should start creating wikis in the oceana language. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :P You can only create English wikis and then translate them to Oceana :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Danke :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) NCO Hi, please fill out your National Congressperson Order. Elections ended - you won four seats. Simply write the name of a second, third, and fourth MOTC you can bring to Congress under your main name -- follow the examples of the others. You can also participate in government and coalition negotiations at Forum:Government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Gay equality Hello! Namaste! Greetings! My name is Elk Punarbhava and I am a member of the new social movement, Reboot, to which you are very much invited to join. We would be happy to have a new, people and nature loving member in our midst! I want to introduce a bill in the 1st Chamber on same-sex marriage and gay equality. Before I write it, I am looking for a broad coalition of partners that will support it. I would like to make sure that all the rights that mixed-sex couples enjoy by law and in society, are also granted to homosexual couples. I am also adamant about defending the rights of these people and fighting all forms of discrimination. If possible, I will include this in the bill. Can I count on you and the party you represent to stand by my side in this battle? Lovia needs change in the right direction. Making sure nobody is discriminated on the basis of sexual preference, or who he or she loves, is the first thing on my list, and hope it's on yours too. Let me know if I can count on you. Thank you so very much, Punarbhava (talk) 13:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Bart K isn't very active here nowadays, he knows Oos IRL so if you wanted to bring him over to the conversation, just ask Oos. However, he already runs the fairly big Moderate Centrist Party. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 07:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC)